Sayonara, Solitaire Stranger
by Zakuro Alice
Summary: Sasuke vai embora de Konoha, definitivamente. Mas o encontro com duas pessoas muito queridas faz sua saída ainda mais dolorosa. Participação especial: Suzumy, minha personagem original. Cara, sou péssima em resumos! Mas a fic ta boa. Oneshot.


Sayonara, Solitaire Stranger

**By Uchiha Zakuro**

* * *

Naruto não me pertence; se pertencesse, teria menos fillers, a Sakura morreria, e o Sasuke teria um caso com o Naruto. 

... Se bem que acho que isso já acontece u.u'

Enfim, créditos a Kishimoto, e todo aquele bando de gente que meteu o dedo em Naruto. Ui.

Resumo:

_Sasuke vai embora de Konoha, definitivamente. Mas o encontro com duas pessoas muito queridas faz sua saída ainda mais dolorosa._

_Participação especial: Suzumy, a personagem que eu criei para Naruto. Para entender melhor como ela é, sugiro que leia também _**I Think I'm Not Alone**_, a fic que a introduz na história dos shinobis._

Ah, sim!

A tradução das falas (exceto no final) foi obtida assitindo o episódio 75 - Passando dos limites! A decisão de Sasuke (se não me falha a memória), o qual foi baixado na NarutoPROJECT e legendado pela OMDA (se não me falha a memória de novo - cara, eu devia ter escrito isso!). Agradeço pelo trabalho de vocês, por terem disponibilizado um anime tão incrível como esse n-n

Agora, vamos à fic.

* * *

Era noite. Sakura voltava de seu "encontro" com Naruto. Sentia-se muito estranha, um peso incomum pendia no seu coração, fazendo-o doer.

Algo estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke, em sua casa, olhava fixamente para o porta-retrato de madeira, com a foto de seu grupo. Kakashi, ele, Sakura, Suzumy e Naruto...

Num simples gesto, Sasuke pegou o porta-retrato e o puxou para baixo, deixando a foto de encontro à mesa de madeira. Tudo tinha acabado. Ele não queria mais olhar para o passado.

Sakura andava pelas escuras ruas de Konoha silenciosamente. A única coisa que se ouvia era o som dos grilos naquela noite estrelada. A garota mantinha uma triste expressão.

Algo estava errado.

Sakura resolveu então sair correndo. Para onde? Somente ela sabia...

E Sasuke já não se encontrava mais no seu quarto. Seu antigo quarto, sua antiga casa.

Sasuke andava vagarosamente pelas ruas, as mãos nos bolsos, e uma pesada mochila nas costas. Seus olhos estavam fechados, em profunda meditação. E um pouco de tristeza também.

Ele passou pela Academia, naquela hora completamente vazia, sem ao menos olhar para aquilo que um dia fora a única razão de viver.

A lua, amarela, iluminava o triste e doloroso caminho que o jovem shinobi percorria lentamente.

Mas ela também iluminou uma pessoa que surgira bem à frente de Sasuke. Sakura.

Sakura olhava para Sasuke com uma expressão apreensiva, enquanto o garoto continuava a andar, sem se importar com a presença da garota.

Ela, avistando a mochila nas costas de seu amado, entrou em choque.

Sasuke parou um pouco à frente de Sakura, proferindo algumas palavras, sentindo a garganta arranhar levemente por ter ficado tanto tempo sem dizer coisa alguma.

Sasuke: O que você está fazendo... Perambulado por aqui à noite?

Sakura sabia o que Sasuke estava fazendo. Sentia o peso em seu coração aumentar ainda mais. Ela respondeu, então, em voz baixa;

Sakura: Porque para você sair da vila, você tem que tomar esse caminho.

Sasuke voltou a andar para frente, desviando da garota.

Sasuke: Vá para casa e durma.

Momento de silêncio. O único som que ecoava eram os passos de Sasuke, distanciando-se da garota, sem ao menos olhar para ela.

Uma solitária lágrima escorreu pela face direita da garota. Ela perguntou, com a voz quase sumindo;

Sakura: Por que?

Ela virou-se para Sasuke, enquanto este continuava a caminhar.

Sakura: Por que não me diz algo? Por que sempre fica calado? Por que não diz algo para mim...?

Sasuke parou, interrompendo-a, impaciente.

Sasuke: Por que eu tenho que te dizer algo?

Sakura olhava para ele, as lágrimas já escorrendo abundantemente por sua face clara.

Sasuke: Não é assunto seu. Pare de se preocupar com o que faço.

Sakura desviou o olhar, sorrindo tristemente.

Sakura: Você... Sempre me odiou, ne?

Ela olhou novamente para ele, sorrindo, enquanto seus verdes olhos deixavam escorrer ainda mais lágrimas.

Sakura: Você se lembra... Do dia em que nos tornamos Genins, e quando o nosso time foi o primeiro a ser escolhido?... O dia em que estávamos aqui neste mesmo lugar, sozinhos... Você ficou com raiva de mim, se lembra?

As memórias vieram como o vento soprando leve e rapidamente.

-----------------------------

_Sakura: Bem, você sabe que ele não tem pais, certo? Se você é sozinho, seus pais não podem ficar com raiva de você. É por isso que ele é tão egoísta._

_Sasuke explodiu de raiva. Aquela garota irritante e idiota... Como ela tinha coragem de dizer algo assim?_

_Sasuke: A solidão..._

_Sakura: Que?_

_Sasuke: Você não pode comparar isso a quando seus pais estão bravos com você._

_Sasuke falava de uma maneira tão fria, nunca Sakura tinha presenciado algo igual àquilo._

_Sakura: ... Qual o problema?_

_Sasuke virou-se para ela, a raiva podia ser vista nos seus olhos cor de ébano._

_Sasuke: Você... É irritante!_

_Aquilo apunhalou Sakura como uma kunai afiada em seu sensível peito. Ela sentia uma grande dor, enquanto assistia Sasuke voltando silenciosamente para a Academia._

-----------------------------

Sakura sorria tristemente ao lembrar aquele momento, que mesmo triste, guardava junto à suas memórias mais doces e puras.

Sasuke: Eu não me lembro.

Ela surpreendeu-se. Como ele não podia lembrar? Algo que ela guardava junto ao coração com todo o carinho, não significara nada para ele, no final das contas. Sakura baixou a cabeça, enquanto suas lágrimas manchavam o chão de pedra.

Sakura: Haaah... Faz sentido. Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há um tempo. Mas... Foi o dia em que tudo começou... Você e eu...

Sakura sorria tristemente.

Sakura: ... E também o Naruto, a Suzumy e o Kakashi sensei.

As memórias voltaram como uma chuva de verão.

-----------------------------

_O difícil teste que tiveram que passar para conseguir os sinos de Kakashi._

_As longas horas de treinamento exaustivo que foram submetidos juntos._

_A primeira missão de Rank A que lhes fora concedida, sem saber de nada._

_A felicidade que ecoava dos rostos e corações dos cinco._

-----------------------------

Sakura: Nós cinco completamos um bom número de missões juntos. Elas foram difíceis e bem trabalhosas...

-----------------------------

_As palhaçadas._

_As brigas._

_Os sorrisos._

_Os momentos de descanso._

_As batalhas._

-----------------------------

Sakura: Mas... Acima de tudo...

-----------------------------

_Aquela noite em que dormiram sob o embalo das estrelas._

-----------------------------

Sakura: Foi divertido!

Sakura respirou fundo, antes de continuar, agora com uma voz mais séria.

Sakura: Eu sei sobre o seu clã, mas vingança... Isso não fará ninguém feliz. Ninguém.

As escuras nuvens encobriram a lua, escurecendo aquele local, enquanto Sakura continuava a falar.

Sakura: Nem você... Nem eu.

Sasuke, de costas para a garota, não se movia, muito menos proveria palavra alguma. Mas nos seus lábios um leve sorriso sarcástico permanecia, como sempre.

Ele resolveu quebrar aquele terrível silêncio de uma vez por todas.

Sasuke: Eu sabia...

Sakura olhou para ele, surpresa.

Sasuke: Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu busco um caminho diferente de vocês. Seguimos nós cinco juntos. É verdade que pensei em fazer disso meu caminho. Mesmo caminhando juntos, no final meu coração escolheu a vingança. Eu sobrevivi para isso. Esse é o objetivo da minha vida.

Sasuke matinha uma expressão de ódio nos olhos, enquanto Sakura olhava para ele, tristonha.

Sasuke: Não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto, ou a Suzumy.

Sakura: Você irá isolar-se novamente?! Naquele dia, você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Eu entendo isso agora..

As lágrimas de Sakura pingavam abundantemente no chão de pedra, enquanto ela dizia tudo aquilo com a voz desesperada e chorosa.

Sakura: Eu tenho família e amigos. Mas... Se você se for... Eu... Para mim... É a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!

Aquela lembrança. Aquela foto. Voltou à mente de Sasuke.

Sasuke: De agora em diante...Um novo caminho se abrirá para cada um de nós...

Sakura desesperou-se mais ainda, dando alguns passos para frente.

Sakura: Eu...!!! Gosto tanto de você que não agüento!!! Se você ficar aqui comigo, não farei você se arrepender. Todos os dias serão divertidos. Com certeza seremos felizes! Eu farei qualquer coisa para você. Por isso...

Sakura respirou fundo rapidamente, acalmando-se um pouco, antes de continuar a declarar-se para ele. Sasuke continuava no mesmo estado frio e silencioso.

Sakura: Por favor! Fique! Eu te ajudei com a sua vingança. Eu farei alguma coisa! Então, por favor, fique... Comigo!

As nuvens desapareceram, revelando a lua novamente, e iluminando tudo. Exceto seus corações. Sakura soluçou, continuando, decidida.

Sakura: Se você não puder ficar... Leve-me com você.

Sasuke virou-se para a garota que soluçava desesperadamente, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Sasuke: Você é mesmo... Irritante.

Sakura surpreendeu-se, enquanto Sasuke voltou a caminhar.

Sakura: Não vá!

Ela correu para mais perto dele.

Sakura: Se você for, eu vou gritar!

Sasuke subitamente desapareceu, e reapareceu atrás da garota.

O vento soprava de leve, levando as folhas para brincar.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Ela não se movia. O que ele iria fazer? Abraça-la? Mata-la? O medo e a incerteza tomaram conta de seu coração.

Sasuke: ... Obrigado.

Sakura não se moveu. Seu coração batia acelerado, forçado, enquanto o peso aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo doer mais que qualquer ferimento que já tivesse sofrido. Logo sentiu algo batendo em seu ombro, e tudo ficou nublado. Sakura caiu no chão num baque silencioso. Sasuke tinha feito a garota desmaiar.

Sakura encontrava-se dormindo, deitada no banco, o rosto manchado por suas lágrimas, enquanto Sasuke continuava sua triste jornada.

Quando Sasuke estava chegando aos grandes portões de Konoha, alguém surgiu, sentada numa divisória de pedra que separava o caminho e a floresta, ao lado do caminho.

Sasuke continuou a caminhar até chegar onde a pessoa estava. A lua iluminou o corpo bem desenvolvido de Suzumy. Sasuke continuou a andar, mesmo sentindo uma extrema vontade de falar com a garota.

Suzumy: ... Você... Vai mesmo embora?

Sasuke parou e olhou para ela. As sombras cobriam os olhos e quase todo o rosto da garota, impedindo-o de saber o que ela estava sentindo, pois sua voz nunca mudava de entonação. Mas, estranhamente, ela parecia mais séria.

Sasuke: ... Sim.

Suzumy: Atrás do Orochimaru?

Sasuke: ... Sim.

Suzumy: ...

Sasuke continuou parado, olhando para ela.

Suzumy: ... Não vou agir como a Sakura e dizer que vingança não levará em nada, pois isso seria contra o meu próprio objetivo.

Sasuke: ...

Suzumy: Muito menos pedirei para você ficar, ou para levar-me junto, já que sei muito bem que a vingança caminha solitária e fria.

Sasuke: Eu sabia que você estava nos espiando o tempo todo.

Suzumy: Eu sabia que você iria embora.

Sasuke: ...

Suzumy: ... Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Sasuke: Sim.

Suzumy: Entendo... Mas... Você sabe, que, se for embora... Muitos de nós ficaremos tristes... E também que iremos atrás de você.

Sasuke: Não venham atrás de mim.

Suzumy: Não obedeço ordens suas.

Sasuke: ...

Suzumy: Você sabe muito bem que todos irão atrás de você.

Sasuke: Perderão tempo com isso.

Suzumy: Pode até ser perda de tempo, mas não se esqueça... Que somos companheiros... E que somos todos de Konoha...

Sasuke: Eu não pertenço mais a Konoha.

Suzumy: Sua mente pensa isso, mas seu coração não. Isso é óbvio.

Sasuke: ...

Suzumy: Sei que estou sendo inconveniente para você, mas não gosto de deixar as pessoas irem embora sem me despedir antes...

Sasuke: kh...

Suzumy: Principalmente aquelas pessoas que são queridas por mim.

Sasuke não se moveu, mas seus olhos tremeram ao ouvir aquilo. O que Suzumy sentia por ele, afinal? Ela não implicava com ele? Ela não gostava do Naruto?

Suzumy: De agora em diante... Um novo caminho se abrirá para nós... Não é?

Sasuke: ...

Suzumy: Espero que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente.

Sasuke: ... Sim.

Sasuke voltou a andar, ultrapassando os portões de Konoha.

Suzumy: Eu irei atrás de você, Sasuke... Mesmo que eu não queira... Salvarei você deste erro. E dessa tristeza. Farei de tudo. Mas por favor... Não se esqueça de nós. Não se esqueça do Naruto. Não se esqueça da Sakura. Não se esqueça de mim. Lembre-se dos momentos... Aqueles preciosos momentos...

Sasuke continuou caminhando, provavelmente não ouvira o que ela disse.

Suzumy: Adeus, Uchiha Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Adeus, Suzumy...!

O jovem shinobi desapareceu então na calada da noite. O vento levou as folhas, novamente, fazendo um som que mais parecia uma suave e triste melodia.

Suzumy levantou o rosto. Não podia ter mostrado aquele rosto para Sasuke. Mas queria ter olhado nos olhos dele mais uma vez. Talvez uma última vez.

O peito apertando cada vez mais, sufocando-a, enquanto ela soluçava baixo.

As lágrimas brilhantes e puras escorriam pelo rosto pálido de Suzumy, e esta sorria, olhando para a lua.

Sasuke caminhava silenciosamente ao encontro do Quarteto do Som. Olhou para trás, para Konoha, uma última vez.

Adeus, amigos.

Adeus, Suzumy.

Adeus, passado. Talvez, para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

_Epílogo:_

Suzumy voltava para sua casa, silenciosamente, passando pelo caminho contrário ao que Sasuke fez. Logo avistou o banco dos jardins da Academia, onde encontrou Sakura dormindo.

Ela chegou perto da garota de cabelos rosados, ajoelhando-se.

Suzumy: Sakura... Não pude fazer nada. Mas disso eu sabia desde o princípio. Se até mesmo você não conseguiu pará-lo... Mas... Eu prometo... Que trarei o Sasuke de volta. Por isso, fique mais forte, ou então eu vou te arrebentar.

E num murmúrio do vento, Suzumy desapareceu completamente.

* * *

**A autora diz: **Hell, yeah! XD mais uma fic.

Oh, bem, olá para todos x3''' Estou sumida, não?

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Realmente, essa fic me deu um pouco de trabalho... Mas aguardem que novas sobre Naruto e a minha personagem, Suzumy, ainda virão!

Fico por aqui. Até a próxima!

E não se esqueçam de comentar e dizer do que gostaram e do que não gostaram; Assim, posso continuar a escrever e melhorar cada vez mais.

_Uchiha Zakuro. x_


End file.
